


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Becky Lynch

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [63]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Headcanon, Lesbian Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Original Female Character(s), Becky Lynch/Reader, Becky Lynch/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 4





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Becky Lynch

**A = Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

 _Becky loves to cuddle after sex. She loves to spoon you and tells you how much she loves you. You tell her how much you love her too. She’ll even tell you some puns. Instead of getting a washcloth, she’ll make a bath for you and her or you’s will shower together._ **  
****B = Body part** **(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Her favourite body part of hers has to be her arms._

_Her favourite body part of yours is your lips. They are just so damn kissable. She can’t help but stare at them, she also can’t help but daydream about kissing your lips._ **  
****C = Cum** **(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Becky will cum on your fingers and mouth, and you will cum on her fingers and mouth also. It drives Becky crazy when you lick her cum off your fingers will looking at her. She will also do the same thing to you while smirking at you._

**D = Dirty Secret** **(Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

 _Becky is a bit of a Dom. She wants to dominate you. She also wants to have a threesome with you and Charlotte._ **  
****E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

 _She knows what she is doing, she knows what moves get you off. She is a pro at making you cum._ **  
****F = Favourite Position** **(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

_Her favourite position is 69ing. She likes to eat you out and you like to eat her out, so why not do it at the same time._

**G = Goofy** **(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

 _She is extremely goofy, telling you puns. While giggling._ **  
****H = Hair** **(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

 _She is clean shaven down there._ **  
****I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

 _She is a huge romantic. She will make sure she is holding your hand, ask if you are okay, and give you a lot of compliments. Also, kiss you._ **  
****J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)**

_She mostly masturbates in front of you._

_Though she does masturbate without you there, thinking about you as she uses her fingers and vibrator._ **  
****K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**

_Dom._

_Daddy Kink._

_Spanking._

_Hair pulling._

**  
****L = Location** **(Favourite places to do the do)**

_The locker room, bedroom, and the hotel room, though anywhere is fine with her._

**M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

_Anything you do sexually. Tease her or wear something sexy. Or call her daddy._

**N = NO** **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Anything that makes you uncomfortable or her or hurts you._

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_She is both a giver and receiver, she enjoys eating you out and she loves it when you eat her out._

_She is very skilled with her tongue and fingers._

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Both, fast and rough and slow and sensual. She is only fats and rough when is angry or jealous, especially if someone is flirting with you._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_She doesn’t mind them. Though she prefers to take her sweet time with you._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_She is iffy on taking risks and experimenting in the bedroom. She will only do it if you are okay with it._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_Becky can go all night long._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_Dildos, strap-on, vibrator & handcuffs._ **  
****U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

_She is a huge tease. She likes to tease you daily._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Semi-loud, she will moan your name and swear loud while screaming._

**W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

\- _Becky smiled down the little pugs._ ****

- _“I want this one.” She spoke, pointing to the pug puppy she wanted, she turned her head to the side to look at you, giving you a puppy dog eyes._ ****

- _“fine, but I want this one.” You replied to her._ ****

- _“Let’s get both.” Becky spoke, wrapping her arms around you tightly and hugging your side._ ****

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Everything is normal down there, though she has a Brazilian down there, so no hair._ **  
****Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive?)**

_Very high._

**Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_You and Becky fall asleep together in each other’s arms. Though not before she tells you some puns {she is the queen of puns}._


End file.
